Masquerade
by musiclover3
Summary: It started at yet another dreadful Cahill reunion, and somehow ended in a new understanding coming to light. Everyone seemed to hide behind a mask, because in reality, life was a big masquerade.


A/N: I've been wanting to write a fic about Natalie and Jonah for a while now. I got this idea from the song 'Masquerade' from Phantom of the Opera. I hope you all enjoy. :)

)*(

Natalie Kabra had just danced with the tenth Cahill that evening, and she was already getting tired of it.

_Is this how Cahill reunions are always going to be? Will I have to dance with everyone all the time?_

She couldn't help but want to leave the ballroom. After so many years of going to family reunions, it was always the same. Greet the guests, mingle, dance; always dancing. She used to try to get the others to spill their clues, but she couldn't do that anymore, the Clue hunt was over. Natalie felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around to face Jonah Wizard. She tried not to scowl at his appearance. She supposed he wasn't the worse Cahill she had to talk to, but she didn't particularly like the Janus. She thought his clothes and the way he spoke ridiculous, and his _songs._ Oh, don't even get her started on his songs. She supposed he wasn't as narcissistic as before, but she still thought he was obnoxious.

Jonah grinned at her. "Hey, Natalie."

"Hello," she replied simply.

He held his hand out to her. "Wanna dance?"

She raised an eyebrow. He had never asked to dance with her before. "I suppose."

He grabbed her small hand in his and led her to the center of the ballroom. He grabbed both of her hands and led her swiftly across the floor. His moves were graceful and fluid, much like hers was.

_At least he knows how to dance._

He smiled warmly at her and spun her around, her pink dress spinning around. He dipped her and winked. Natalie rolled her eyes as he pulled her back up.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Same as always."

Jonah nodded. "I hear you."

_No, I don't think you do. _

The song ended, and he let her go and stepped back. He bowed to her. "It was a pleasure to dance with you." He gave her a mischievious grin.

Natalie rolled her eyes. She did that a lot when dealing with Jonah. "The pleasure was all mine." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Janus ignored it, and walked away. Natalie sighed and looked around. She wondered if anyone would notice if she was gone. She quickly made her way out of the ballroom and into the empty hallway until she was faraway from the party. She looked around the hall. Beautiful paintings and awards hung on the walls. She suddenly remembered that this mansion belonged to some Janus.

Her heals clicked loudly in the silent halls. She wanted to find somewhere quiet. She suddenly stopped when she heard something.

_Is that... Beethoven?_

She recognized that piece on the piano, 'Fur Elise'. She had always loved that song.

_Who is playing that piano?_

She walked farther down the hall and pressed her ear against the door in which the sound was coming from. The door was locked, so she couldn't see who was playing. She had to admit, it was impressive how well this person could play. A lovely feeling suddenly warmed her as she listened intently to the music. Why couldn't they play this at the balls?

As the beautiful melody continued, she forgot about the reunion, and everything that was bothering her just a few minutes before.

)*(

As the years went by, Natalie found that the brilliant pianist somehow always found a piano to play and a room to hide in. She always found a way to sneak away from the party and listen to the sweet music. She soon found that she actually looked forward to going to the family reunions. Well, maybe just a bit. Of course, she would never admit this fact, after all she still had a reputation to keep.

The door to the room was always locked, so she could never see who it was. Sometimes, she thought about who it could be behind those closed doors. Never had it crossed her mind the person who was actually the one behind those doors. She knew, of course, that she could always pick the lock. But she always decided not to. She didn't want the pianist to know she was there.

At yet another Cahill reunion, Natalie stood in her black dress outside a door. A lacy black mask was fitted on her face. The reunion was a Masquerade Ball this year. She listened to the beautiful sound on the other side.

_Piano Sonato No. 11 _

Natalie remembered how she would always hear this song at the balls Isabel used to bring her to. She gripped the doorknob and slowly turned. She heard a soft click. It was open. She quietly opened the door just a crack. She peered into the room. A young man in a black suit and black mask sat at the piano, his hands gliding gracefully across the keys. He looked strangely familiar. So focused on trying to find out who he was, Natalie accidently leaned against the doorframe. The door opened all the way. She let out a yelp as she stumbled into the room. The young man turned to her, the song stopping abruptly.

"Natalie?"

"Jonah?"

Natalie was in shock. It had been _him _all this time? Jonah stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" he asked.

"I just needed to get away from the party." Natalie said, nonchalantly. "It was getting quite stuffy in there."

"Yeah, that's why I came in here." he said.

Natalie glanced at the piano from behind him. "Was that you playing?"

Jonah nodded.

"You play Mozart?" Natalie said.

Jonah smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I personally like the old classical composers."

"I as well," Natalie murmured. "I didn't know you liked them."

Jonah shrugged. "No one really asked, yo. Besides, I didn't really want my fans to find out about that." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Kind of like you."

"What do you mean by that?" Natalie demanded.

"I just mean, you're not as bad as you make everyone think. It's like you're hiding behind a mask." said Jonah. He grinned. "Like you are right now." He gestured to her masquerade mask.

Natalie unconsciously touched her mask. "What about you? You're hiding behind a mask, too."

Jonah shrugged. "Yeah, I've admitted that already. But doesn't everyone?"

Natalie paused, thinking about that. Did everyone really hide behind a mask?

Jonah smiled. "Yo, we better get back to the ball, before someone starts to look for us."

"I suppose," Natalie murmured.

He led her outside the room.

_I suddenly realize what those peasants mean when they say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. It seems everyone really does hide behind a mask._

Because in reality, life was a big masquerade.

)*(

A/N: I'm sorry if the characters seemed really OOC. I tried to keep them in character as best I could. This was pretty much a story about Natalie seeing that not everyone is what they seem to be. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
